


Quiet Care

by chaosfay



Series: Random Gifts Trades and One Shots [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Cullen needs some looking after, especially in regards to food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third place prize for a giveaway I had. I meant for it to have only 250 words. It ended up being nearly twice that. Whoops!

“Cullen, put the quill down. You need to eat.” Kira set his plate on the whatever paper he was signing.

“I’m nearly finished.” He sat back in his seat, dark circles under his eyes, exhaustion all over his face.

“You said that seven hours ago when I brought you your midday meal.” She glanced at the empty plate set on the pile of books on the corner of his desk. “You’re finished working for the day; do I need to make that an order?”

Shaking his head, “no.” A small grin tugged at his mouth, barely reaching his eyes. “I’m a grown man, you know. I would have eventually gotten around to eating.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, “you said that two weeks ago. They still talk about you fainting on your way to the kitchen. I don’t want a repeat of that.” 

Breaking off a piece of the dark bread, “why don’t you send someone else to take care of me? You have more important things to do than take care of me.” He scooped up a large amount of the thick broth in the stew set before him, stuffing it into his mouth with hardly a moment of letting it cool down.

“It’s quiet in here.” She pulled up the only other chair in the room, seating herself across from him. “Everyone else is just so loud. This, taking care of you for a even a brief moment like this, it’s nice.” Sitting back in her seat, “plus you scare nearly everyone here.” She remained quiet, watching him wolf down his food like man starved.

It didn’t take him long to clear his bowl, scraping what was left of the broth with the bread. “You didn’t answer the question, Kira.”

“I did, and I meant it. The world is loud, grabbing me left and right, everyone wanting me to fix their problems as though I’m the mother of the world. You don’t make demands, you ask nothing of me. It’s something I need.” She rose and made to take his dishes away before he grabbed her hand.

“Should I forget to eat more often?” He kissed the top of her hand, smiling. 

“I don’t think you could if you tried.” Kira chuckled before pulling her hand, and dishes, back. “I’ll return after placing these in the kitchen. If you’re still working there will be considerably less quiet words spoken.” It was his laughter and the sound of his chair scraping against the stone floor that made her smile as she closed the door behind her.


End file.
